


Attention

by entanglednow



Category: Odyssey 5
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds the closest warm body and plasters himself against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

  
It's freezing, Neil can barely get the keys out and he certainly can't _feel_ them. The wind has completely killed all of his nerve endings during the walk to the loft. He can't go home, since he's not even supposed to be in the city, and there's only one person he knows that won't ask a million questions if he ends up in their bed at one in the morning.

It's not exactly fun getting his clothes off, but he's damned if he's sleeping in them.

He finds the closest warm body and plasters himself against it.

There's a sharp intake of breath that turns into a swearword, then a full body shiver.

"Dear God," Kurt manages, when he can breathe again. "Where exactly have you been? And if you say Alaska I won't doubt it for a minute."

Neil drags the pillow closer to the middle of the bed. "I haven't been anywhere, it's just fucking cold out there."

It's warmer in here at least, Kurt gives off an astonishing amount of body heat. Neil's still shivering, but he doesn’t feel like all his extremities are going to fall off anymore. Science is awesome.

"Why are you in my bed again?" Kurt asks, more lazily curious than scandalised. The fact that it apparently hasn't even occurred to him to shove Neil and his horrible freezing limbs away is strangely amusing.

"I'm supposed to be on a school trip," Neil grumbles. Then tucks his head down until he's breathing into the back of Kurt's neck.

"And you're not on this trip because...?"

"Ask me how it went the first time round."

"That bad?"

"That bad," Neil agrees.

He's at a loss for somewhere to put his arm, ends up draping it over Kurt's waist and hopes he puts it down to the greedy shamelessness of youth.

It's his own fault for being so warm.

"I think I better warn you that if you put your hands any lower this can no longer be classed as medical attention," Kurt points out.

Neil huffs against the back of Kurt's neck, hair tickling his nose, and thinks about pointing out the dubiousness of any of this being classed as medical attention.

"Also your father will shoot me."

"Only if you tell him."

Kurt hums in his throat. "I think he'll be able to tell, psychically, using hitherto unknown powers, that there was inappropriate touching."

Neil can't help laughing at that.

Though there’s a danger inherent in being shoved up against someone who’s warm and mostly naked when your body is still convinced it needs sex like oxygen.

"Being seventeen comes with its own particular problems," Neil apologises.

"I think I remember," Kurt offers. "Though, this is worryingly like a dream I had."

Neil makes a noise that's half laughter and half interest.

"Do you often have these sorts of dreams about me?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt's protest is half muffled in the pillow.

"Bullshit," Neil mutters.

He wonders if he can get away with asking about some of them.

"Not helping, by the way," Neil adds.

"You can die of that you know," Kurt offers in a voice that's far too serious.

"I didn't believe that when I _was_ seventeen," Neil grumbles. "And thank you, really, thank you."

Kurt shoves his arm under the pillow. "I'm being a model of restraint."

"How's that going?" Neil asks quietly. He's tempted to move his hand down and find out for himself. Which he's going to blame on being seventeen...technically.

"I'm not enjoying it so far," Kurt admits.

Neil's perfectly warm now. He could almost certainly move away and fall asleep on the other side of the bed. Instead he pulls his arm in and ends up touching far more skin than he probably should. More than any sort of medical attention would require.

It's kind of like a hug, only it's really nothing that innocent.

"I will tie you up in these sheets to make you behave." Kurt's voice has dropped to something low and obscene.

"Is this from the same dream as before?" Neil asks, all mock innocence.

Kurt's laughing, which is always a good sign, or a bad sign, he doesn’t even know.

"I've created a monster," Kurt says, with what Neil thinks is an overly dramatic amount of doom.


End file.
